


POR AMOR

by LauPKF



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape Recovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauPKF/pseuds/LauPKF
Summary: DOLOR
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Other(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Estoy sentado mirando el video de uno de tus DVDs veo que te diviertes mucho con el Yoosu, siento las lágrimas caer por mi rostro al recordar lo último que me dijiste hace un año cuando nos encontramos en nuestro antiguo departamento  
FLASHBACK  
-Jae pensé que no vendrías llevo esperando 4 horas  
\- no iba a venir Yunho pero tenia que acabar con esto de una vez  
\- de ..que hablas amor?  
\- no me llames asi yo no soy tu amor, deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo  
\- pe..pero que te pasa?  
\- me pasa que deje de amarte  
-co..mo?- para ese momento Yunho sentía que su mundo se estaba acabando Jae le estaba rompiendo el corazón  
\- lo que oíste tu decidiste quedarte en esa empresa y negarme y yo no puedo con eso además me di cuenta que hay personas que me valoran más que tu  
\- Jae lo de la empresa algún día te lo explicare ahora no puedo decirte porque no me fui contigo, y quien te puede valorar más que yo, tu eres mi vida  
\- jaja no me hagas reír Yunho tu no me amaste lo suficiente y sabes yo ya no te amo quiero a alguien mas  
-q..quien?  
\- Hyun joong el me ha demostrado que me ama y yo también lo amo  
\- n..o es mentira, esto es una broma cierto?  
-no es broma Yunho, de ahora en adelante no quiero volverte a ver ni a Changmin tampoco ustedes decidieron quedarse entonces están solos hasta nunca  
\- Jae JAEJOONG no me dejes por favor  
Yunho se quedó arrodillado en el piso llorando con el corazón destrozado sin poder levantarse ese dia había muerto en vida, ese día había perdido lo que más atesoraba  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Luego de ese día no volví a ser el mismo y como lo dijiste nunca te volviste a comunicar ni con Changmin, tampoco el Yoosu lo hicieron, siguieron adelante sin nosotros pero Jae nunca lo viste nunca entendiste el porqué de nuestra decisión, pero creo que eso ya no importa tú ya no me amas.  
\- Hyung recordando?- me pregunto changmin con tristeza mientras quitaba el laptop de mis piernas y lo apagaba para después poner su cabeza e mi regazo  
\- Un poco minnie y sigue doliendo como al inicio- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza  
\- Porque no podemos odiarlos hyung? Porque?- dijo mientras escurrían lagrimas  
\- Porque puede más nuestro amor por ellos minnie, no llores pronto va a acabar todo te lo prometo- le dije con ternura  
\- NO no te lo voy a permitir NO- grito mientras se levantaba y apretaba sus puños   
\- Sabes que lo hare si Lee Soo Man me quiere a cambio de que tu y ellos sean libres entonces me entregare a el- le dije mientras le acariciaba la cara  
\- Ese viejo asqueroso no te puede tocar hyung ya es suficiente con los golpes que te ha propinado todo este tiempo- dijo changmin enfadado  
\- Pero minnie no puedo permitir que les haga daño a ellos o a ti, los voy a proteger-  
\- Todos piensan que tú eres un mal líder pero eres el mejor mira como te sacrificaste por nosotros y mira ellos ni siquiera nos llaman ni siquiera voltean a ver- dio con cierto resentimiento y no podía permitirlo el no los podía odiar  
\- Sabes que piensan lo que todos que seguimos adelante como ellos  
\- Hyung por favor te matara no quiero quedar solo – lloraba aferrado a mi  
\- Podrás volver con ellos minnie y no estarás solo y no creo que me mate   
\- Pero te humillara y te tocara te tendrá solo para el NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGA- dijo mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho, el no podrá hacer nada Lee Soo Man ya lo tiene todo planeado no se detendrá hasta que yo sea suyo   
\- Minnie minnie mi pequeño minnie no llores más bien duerme tenemos muchos compromisos este mes antes de que se acabe el año duerme  
\- Tu también debes descansar hyung te ves muy cansado  
\- Dormiré contigo pequeño no te preocupes  
Lentamente changmin fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido, yo no dormí me aterra saber que pronto ese viejo asqueroso me tomara y no puedo hacer nada porque si no me hace suyo ellos sufrirán solo espero que ellos acepten a minnie y no lo dejen solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las presentaciones de final de año y todos estaban a la expectativa ya que muchos artistas se iban a presentar pero lo más importante es que JYJ iban a actuar y los ahora DBSK también, por lo cual era un gran acontecimiento, todos esperaban de alguna forma ver como se manejaría la situación.  
Yunho y changmin caminaban por los pasillos del camerino con una mirada que no demostraba emoción, sabían que iban a ver a las tres personas que adoraban pero también sabían que no debían mostrar ni el más mínimo deseo de comunicarse con ellos ya que sería peligroso así que simplemente bloquearon su mente y caminaban con frialdad, su manager y guardaespaldas iban detrás de ellos vigilándolos, al voltear por otro pasillo vieron a JYJ que venían acompañados de algunos miembros de BEAST y Kim Hyung Joong, ellos al percatarse de que el homin estaba ahí se les quedaron mirando pensando que se iban a dirigir algunas palabras, pero para su sorpresa, Yunho y Changmin los miraron fríamente y simplemente los pasaron de largo sin decir ni una sola palabra, todos estaban sorprendidos sabían que por más problemas que hubieran Yunho nunca dejaba de hablar pero esta vez el líder parecía otra persona.  
\- Que raro que Yunho hyung no haya ni saludado- dijo Junsu con cierta tristeza  
\- Ja como si importara Junsu, vámonos tenemos que alistarnos- dijo Jae de mal genio  
\- Jae hyung tiene razón Su, no debe importarnos- dijo Yoochun con cara de pocos amigos  
\- Mejor vayan a cambiarse te veré haya arriba amor- dijo Hyung Joong a Jae mientras entraba a su camerino.  
Lo que no sabían era que Changmin los estaba escuchando mientras apretaba sus puños no entendía porque le costaba odiarlos si al parecer para ellos era muy fácil hacerlo, se sentía impotente porque quería gritarles cuanto ha sufrido sin ellos y cuanto ha sacrificado Yunho pero sabe que sería como mandarlos al suicidio así que camino hacia su camerino y se alisto sabiendo que esa noche sería demasiado larga.

Yunho sabía que esa noche iba a ser dolorosa no solo tenía que aparentar frialdad sino que iba a ver a Jae con su nuevo amor y temía no poder resistir el dolor aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, se encontraba en los baños mirándose al espejo y no encontraba la imagen del hombre que alguna vez fue, solo encontraba unos ojos vacíos y sin esperanzas, se hecho agua en la cara mientras se repetía.  
\- Tu puedes hacerlo Yunho un poco más y todo terminara, hazlo por ellos- duro más o menos media hora diciendo lo mismo hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía hacerlo, justo cuando iba a salir la puerta fue abierta y JYJ entro y se le quedaron mirando, el simplemente se empezó a arreglar el vestuario porque sabía que lo había desarreglado un poco sin embargo fue detenido por la voz de Yoochun  
\- Que acaso el líder de DBSK no tiene modales, es de mala educación ignorar a otros artistas- dijo Yoochun con sarcasmo y enojo, pero lo que él y los otros dos no se esperaban era que Yunho los mirara como si fueran completos desconocidos con una frialdad nunca vista, para luego inclinarse y decir un simple “Annyong haseyo” y después volverlos a ignorar  
\- Hy…- Junsu intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Changmin quien entro y ni los determino  
\- Hyung vamos ya estoy listo- dijo Changmin un poco apurado  
\- Ya iba a salir minnie solo estaba arreglándome un poco- dijo Yunho con ternura algo que descoloco a los otros tres ver el cambio de actitud, no alcanzaron a decir algo ya que Yunho y Changmin salían apresurados del baño sin voltearse una sola vez.  
\- No puedo creer que nos ignoraran de esa manera- dijo Jae enfadado  
\- Hyung vamos también estamos apurados- dijo Junsu desanimado  
\- No te preocupes hyung ellos no valen nuestro tiempo vamos- dijo Yoochun con resentimiento

Lo que no sabían ellos tres es que los otros simplemente los estaban protegiendo porque sabían que los de SM los tenían tan vigilados que pusieron cámaras por todo el lugar para captar algún intento de comunicación y tampoco sabían que muy pronto iban a notar que su decisión de seguir adelante les causaría un gran dolor


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban todos sentados en mesas ubicadas estratégicamente, super junior estaba junto al Homin, al igual que shinee, JYJ estaba sentado con los chicos de BEAST y Kim Hyung Joong y así todos los artistas estaban siendo ubicados, las fans y organizadores tenían los ojos puestos en DBSK y JYJ pues sabían que esta era la primera vez que estaban juntos en un mismo lugar desde la demanda, sin embargo ninguno de los dos grupos daba muestra de querer acercarse.

Estaba a punto de comenzar las presentaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de que Lee Soo Man entraba junto a un joven muy apuesto y que tenía una mirada hostil, todos los artistas los miraban disimuladamente mientras estos se acercaban a la mesa de los artistas de SM, cuando estuvieron allí Lee Soo Man hablo.  
\- Chicos les presento a Lee Seunho, es uno de mis sobrinos y mi heredero – todos se pararon e hicieron una venia lo cual atraía la atención de todos   
\- Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Seunho y luego miro a Yunho intensamente y le cogió la mano- un gusto conocerte a ti Jung Yunho- este gesto desconcertó a todos incluso a Yunho, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar ya que empezaba la ceremonia, todos se sentaron y empezaron a ver las presentaciones y esperar su turno, Yunho y changmin no estaban poniendo atención, los dos sintieron como Lee Soo Man se paraba justo detrás de ellos y les susurraba  
\- Saben a mi no me interesa poseerte Yunho, mi sobrino es el que te desea y estoy dispuesto a entregarte a el asi que no me hagas enojar Yunho o si no esos tres estúpidos lo pagaran; Yunho asintió mientras changmin apretaba los puños.  
Pronto fue el turno de JYJ, las fans estaban enloquecidas, mientras Yunho moría internamente mirando a su Boo que discretamente en su presentación coqueteaba con Kim Hyung Joong haciendo gestos y señales que él podía divisar. Yunho sabía que no se podía ir ya que causaría escandalo pero el dolor era demasiado, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano firmemente, cuando volteo Changmin lo miraba con preocupación y el solo pudo apretar su mano y rogar porque esa noche terminara rápido.  
Cuando JYJ termino su presentación se dirigían al camerino a tomar un poco de agua pero en su puerta encontraron a Lee Seunho quien los miraba con cierto desdén  
\- El famoso JYJ, ustedes se han convertido un problema para mi- los chicos lo miraron mal   
\- Perdón lo conocemos?- pregunto Yoochun ofuscado  
\- No pero déjenme presentarme mi nombre es lee Seunho el sobrino de Lee Soo Man y Practicamente el nuevo dueño de SM  
\- Hable con nuestros abogados señor nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con esa empresa- dijo Junsu con desprecio  
\- Lo se Kim Junsu sin embrago ustedes son un problema, claro que teniendo a mis dos estrellas Yunho y changmin ustedes pasan a un segundo plano- dijo mientras se retiraba pero antes de hacerlo se acercó a Jaejoong y le susurró al oído- el será solo mío y tú no podrás impedirlo.- Seunho iba a golpear a Jae cuando una mano lo detuvo al levantar el rostro vio a Yunho   
\- Señor lo busca su tío- dijo Yunho con cierta desconfianza, Seunho cogio la mano de Yunho y la llevo a sus labios mientras este abría los ojos con temor  
\- Debes aprender a no entrometerte yunnie pero porque eres tu te perdono- luego de eso JYJ pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Yunho nunca lo habían visto así, Seunho les sonrió perversamente mientras con un fuerte agarre se llevaba a Yunho por el pasillo, fue en ese momento que Jaejoong entendió las palabras de Seunho, ese hombre quería a Yunho pero por más que se lo preguntaba no entendía porque sintió celos y tampoco entendía porque la mirada de Yunho era como si le aterrara estar al pie de ese hombre, él y los otros dos se quedaron mirando la figura de Yunho desaparecer por el pasillo mientras ese hombre lo llevaba de la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaban todos sentados en mesas ubicadas estratégicamente, super junior estaba junto al Homin, al igual que shinee, JYJ estaba sentado con los chicos de BEAST y Kim Hyung Joong y así todos los artistas estaban siendo ubicados, las fans y organizadores tenían los ojos puestos en DBSK y JYJ pues sabían que esta era la primera vez que estaban juntos en un mismo lugar desde la demanda, sin embargo ninguno de los dos grupos daba muestra de querer acercarse.

Estaba a punto de comenzar las presentaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de que Lee Soo Man entraba junto a un joven muy apuesto y que tenía una mirada hostil, todos los artistas los miraban disimuladamente mientras estos se acercaban a la mesa de los artistas de SM, cuando estuvieron allí Lee Soo Man hablo.  
\- Chicos les presento a Lee Seunho, es uno de mis sobrinos y mi heredero – todos se pararon e hicieron una venia lo cual atraía la atención de todos   
\- Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Seunho y luego miro a Yunho intensamente y le cogió la mano- un gusto conocerte a ti Jung Yunho- este gesto desconcertó a todos incluso a Yunho, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar ya que empezaba la ceremonia, todos se sentaron y empezaron a ver las presentaciones y esperar su turno, Yunho y changmin no estaban poniendo atención, los dos sintieron como Lee Soo Man se paraba justo detrás de ellos y les susurraba  
\- Saben a mi no me interesa poseerte Yunho, mi sobrino es el que te desea y estoy dispuesto a entregarte a el así que no me hagas enojar Yunho o si no esos tres estúpidos lo pagaran; Yunho asintió mientras changmin apretaba los puños.  
Pronto fue el turno de JYJ, las fans estaban enloquecidas, mientras Yunho moría internamente mirando a su Boo que discretamente en su presentación coqueteaba con Kim Hyung Joong haciendo gestos y señales que él podía divisar. Yunho sabía que no se podía ir ya que causaría escandalo pero el dolor era demasiado, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano firmemente, cuando volteo Changmin lo miraba con preocupación y el solo pudo apretar su mano y rogar porque esa noche terminara rápido.  
Cuando JYJ termino su presentación se dirigían al camerino a tomar un poco de agua pero en su puerta encontraron a Lee Seunho quien los miraba con cierto desdén  
\- El famoso JYJ, ustedes se han convertido un problema para mi- los chicos lo miraron mal   
\- Perdón lo conocemos?- pregunto Yoochun ofuscado  
\- No pero déjenme presentarme mi nombre es lee Seunho el sobrino de Lee Soo Man y Practicamente el nuevo dueño de SM  
\- Hable con nuestros abogados señor nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con esa empresa- dijo Junsu con desprecio  
\- Lo se Kim Junsu sin embrago ustedes son un problema, claro que teniendo a mis dos estrellas Yunho y changmin ustedes pasan a un segundo plano- dijo mientras se retiraba pero antes de hacerlo se acercó a Jaejoong y le susurró al oído- el será solo mío y tú no podrás impedirlo.- Seunho iba a golpear a Jae cuando una mano lo detuvo al levantar el rostro vio a Yunho   
\- Señor lo busca su tío- dijo Yunho con cierta desconfianza, Seunho cogio la mano de Yunho y la llevo a sus labios mientras este abría los ojos con temor  
\- Debes aprender a no entrometerte yunnie pero porque eres tu te perdono- luego de eso JYJ pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Yunho nunca lo habían visto así, Seunho les sonrió perversamente mientras con un fuerte agarre se llevaba a Yunho por el pasillo, fue en ese momento que Jaejoong entendió las palabras de Seunho, ese hombre quería a Yunho pero por más que se lo preguntaba no entendía porque sintió celos y tampoco entendía porque la mirada de Yunho era como si le aterrara estar al pie de ese hombre, él y los otros dos se quedaron mirando la figura de Yunho desaparecer por el pasillo mientras ese hombre lo llevaba de la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

Los chicos de JYJ estaban felices acababan de recibir la noticia de que SM los había dejado libres, podrían promocionar y hacer todo lo que quisieran ya no tenían impedimento, les había extrañado que SM los dejara ir así no más pero la alegría fue tanta que no se pusieron a analizar los sucesos, decidieron llamar a amigos e ir a un bar a celebrar, pronto llegaron al bar y consiguieron una mesa, lo que no se esperaban era ver a Changmin tomando en la barra solo se veía que ya llevaba varias copas  
\- Chunnie mira es Min- dijo Junsu preocupado pues sabía que Changmin casi nunca tomaba y se veía angustiado  
\- Si lo sé Su pero no debemos entrometernos ya no tenemos nada que ver con el- dijo Yoochun  
\- Yoochun tiene razón su ahora somos libres y somos un grupo vamos a celebrar- dijo Jae aunque en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado como Junsu sino que no lo quería demostrar  
Pronto JYJ se vio rodeado por otros artistas y amigos que los felicitaban por ser libres, changmin al escuchar el alboroto volteo y vio a sus tres hyungs, sentía mucha rabia porque si ellos supieran la razón de su libertad no estarían hay celebrando como si nada, no los podía odiar sin embrago los miro con mucho resentimiento, Kim Hyun Joong el ahora novio de Jaejoong se dio cuenta de esa mirada y sintió que debía enfrentar a Changmin así que grito  
\- Hey tu Changmin shii porque nos miras mal es que acaso te duele que ellos hayan ganado?- todos voltearon a ver a Changmin que ahora tenía una mirada fría  
\- No deberías hablar sin saber cómo son las cosas Kim Hyun Joong- dijo Changmin con más rabia aun  
\- Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores niño   
\- Hyun Joong ya basta déjalo vamos a celebrar- dijo Jae, al ver la forma en que Jae trataba a Hyun Joong Changmin sentía aún más rabia pues ese debería ser el sitio de Yunho, Changmin miro el vaso de licor que tenía en la mano y se lo lanzo a Hyun Joong   
\- CHANGMIN DISCULPATE AHORA- grito Jaejoong un poco ofuscado  
\- TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER KIM JAEJOONG- todos estaban sorprendidos sobre todo Junsu, Jaejoong y Yoochun, Changmin nunca se había comportado asi, Yoochun se acercó y lo tomo del brazo  
\- No sé qué es lo que te pasa changmin pero ahora mismo vamos a llamar a Yunho parece que el líder tiene que poner más orden en su grupo- esas palabras llegaron como espinas al corazón de changmin sin que nadie lo previera golpeo fuertemente a Yoochun y se puso encima de el   
\- ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, TU NO ERES NADIE ME OYES NADIE, PARA HABLAR DE YUNHO, LE DEBES SU RESPETO, ERES UNA RATA EN COMPARACION CON EL- golpe a golpe caía sobre Yoochun mientras todos intentaban separar a changmin de Yoochun  
\- CHANGMIN YA BASTA – gritaba Yoochun, changmin miro a Junsu y se levantó dejando a Yoochun luego miro a Jaejoong   
\- Ustedes tres deberían respetar a Yunho, por el son libres y Yoochun si quieres llama a Yunho no lo vas a encontrar- luego los miro con dolor- por su culpa lo perdí, perdí al único que me protegía y ustedes se dan el lujo de celebrar cuando deberían sentirse culpables, sigan con su celebración, ríanse diviértanse síganse regocijando de su triunfo, piensen lo que se les de la gana pero nunca olviden que…- un grito evito que siguiera hablando  
\- YA BASTA CHANGMIN- todos miraron a la persona que grito era Kim Heechul quien se acercó a Changmin rápidamente- ya es suficiente vámonos te llevo a tu departamento estas pasado de tragos - en ese momento Jaejoong paro a Heechul  
\- Espera Heechul nosotros vamos con ustedes tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido es inconcebible que pase esto , vamos y de paso hablamos con Yunho no se puede presentar estas situaciones es perjudicial para los dos grupos- Heechul sonrió tristemente y Changmin solo apretó los puños   
\- Dos grupos? Parece que no has visto las noticias últimamente Jae  
\- De que hablas?  
\- DBSK ya no existe-dijo Changmin mientras miraba fijamente a Jae- esa fue una de las cosas que dio paso a tu libertad Kim Jaejoong el fin de DBSK el nombre que llevas tatuado en la espalda ya no existe- le dijo con furia  
\- Tu no nos puedes culpar de eso Changmin- dijo Yoochun mientras sostenía su cara que sangraba  
\- Jajjajajja si todo lo que ocurrió fue su culpa y no lo niego mía también, pero claro a ustedes que les importan si viven en su burbuja de éxito- ene se momento Heechul tapo la boca de Changmin  
\- Ya basta min vámonos esto no te hace bien vamos- Heechul saco a Changmin por la puerta de atrás y lo apoyo en la pared del callejón- hay minnie mira lo que hiciste te estas exponiendo, le prometí a Yunho que te mantendría vigilado  
\- Mi hyung siempre preocupándose por otros y no por él y ahora ni siquiera sabemos dónde está, lo perdí hyung a él también lo perdí- lloraba amargamente Changmin apoyado en la pared  
\- Lo se minie pero lo vamos a recuperar, aunque tú ya no estés en Sm nosotros seguimos hay y vamos a hacer lo posible por encontrar la ubicación de Yunho, no debiste enfrentar a esos tres ellos no saben nada  
\- Por eso son culpables por que nunca se pararon a preguntar el porqué de las cosas  
\- Lo se minnie lo sé ahora ven vamos a mi auto y te llevo a mi apartamento no te voy a dejar solo  
\- Gracias hyung  
Lentamente Heechul se llevó a Changmin lo que no sabían es que Jae, Junsu y Yoochun estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta y estaban preocupados porque Changmin se veía destrozado y les preocupaba que Yunho no apareciera, Jaejoong se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió angustia algo malo le había pasado a Yunho


	6. Chapter 6

Desde el día en el bar JYJ no volvió a saber nada de Changmin y mucho menos de Yunho y aunque les costara aceptarlo estaban muy preocupados, tenían una angustia muy grande y sentimientos encontrados sobretodo Jaejoong quien se dio cuenta que el amor por Yunho no había muerto que seguía igual de fuerte, su relación con Hyun Joong termino mal pues el no sentía más que amistad por él y Hyun Joong si lo quería por lo tanto cuando Jae termino la relación, él lo tomo demasiado mal, insulto a Jae y luego se fue sin embargo esto no le importó mucho a Jaejoong pues sabía que había hecho bien, lo que ahora le preocupaba era saber el paradero de Yunho, sentía que debía encontrarlo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que Junsu y Yoochun habían entrado a su habitación  
\- Hyung/el CEO quiere hablar con nosotros- le dijo Yoochun  
\- El CEO? Que querrá?- pregunto Jae un poco desconcertado, Junsu le respondió  
\- No sabemos pero está en la sala esperándonos vamos hyung- rápidamente los chicos se dirigieron a la sala   
\- Chicos vengo a decirles algo importante, Lee Seunho el nuevo dueño de la SM invito a a todas las disqueras y sus artistas a una reunión en su mansión , quisiera decirles que no tienen que ir pero todos ya confirmaron y su imagen se vería perjudicada si no van, quedarían como si fueran artistas resentidos- a ninguno les hacía gracia tener que ir a esa reunión pero el CEO tenía razón les tocaba asistir por el bien de su imagen- se me olvidabas decirles es una fiesta de máscaras parece que ese chico que heredo la SM es un poco excéntrico por no decir dramático, mañana los recogerá la limosina a las 7pm  
\- Está bien – respondieron toso desanimados pero en el fondo tenían la esperanza de ver a Yunho y a Changmin

Era el día de la fiesta y los Super Junior y Changmin tenían planeado buscar a Yunho en esa mansión mientras Lee Seunho estuviera distraído, como Changmin ya no pertenecía a la SM los chicos lo hicieron pasar por un miembro del staff ya que ellos también estaban invitados.  
La mansión de Lee Seunho era hermosa y extravagante con bastantes lujos todos los artistas estaban impresionados por lo grande que era ese lugar.  
\- Se ve que el niño rico no escatima gastos- dijo Yoochun con sarcasmo  
\- Que extravagancia- dijo Junsu mirando la decoración  
\- Y yo que me consideraba raro- dijo Jaejoong impresionado por los gustos de ese hombre sin embargo algo que impresiono a todos era las fotografías que tenía en los pasillos eran fotografías de todos los artistas de SM, sin embargo había una pared solo dedicada a Yunho y a Changmin por no decir que era dedicada a Yunho ya que aunque Changmin estaba en la foto claramente se veía un enfoque más amplio hacia Yunho, Jaejoong apretó los puños enfadado porque sabía que Lee Seunho quería a Yunho, lo que él no sabía es que Yunho ya se encontraba bajo las garras de ese hombre.  
Lee Seunho se comportaba como un excelente anfitrión incluso hasta entablo una pequeña conversación con los chicos de JYJ, que quedaron extrañados por la extrema amabilidad con que los trato, todos estaban impresionados por la actitud de ese hombre. La fiesta continuo y cuando Changmin vio que Lee Seunho estaba distraído subió las escaleras para buscar a Yunho sin embargo no se dio cuenta que Junsu lo reconoció y alerto a los otros dos para seguirlo sin saber que ellos cuatro se dirigían a un dolor extremadamente grande.


	7. Chapter 7

Changmin iba apresurado por los pasillos mirando en cada puerta que encontraba, buscando a Yunho, sus hyungs lo seguían cautelosamente podían ver la preocupación del maknae, pronto Changmin vio una puerta que era diferente a las demás, rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrió, lo que encontró lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sollozaba, los otros al ver esto se acercaron a levantarlo pero quedaron pasmados con lo que veían, hay en esa habitación estaba Yunho, se encontraba amarrado a la cama y amordazado, se encontraba inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba maltratado al límite, estaba cubierto de moretones y las sabanas cubiertas de sangre, su sangre, estaba delgado y su respiración era débil.  
Jaejoong sentía como su corazón se rompía con esa escena, su Yunho estaba ahí desvalido y maltratado, Junsu tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar y Yoochun simplemente estaba pasmado no podía creer lo que veía, que clase de monstruo era Lee Seunho?  
\- Es nuestra culpa- dijo Changmin mientras intentaba calmarse- él nos protegió  
\- D..de que hablas changmin?- pregunto Jaejoong  
\- De lo que nunca te diste cuenta, de la razón por la cual no demandamos Yunho y yo  
\- N..o entiendo  
\- Cuando ustedes demandaron nosotros dos los íbamos a seguir, pero Lee Soo Man nos dio un ultimátum, saco un arma y me apunto y amenazó con matarme a mí y a ustedes si nos íbamos, Yunho no tuvo opción que aceptar, pero luego Lee Soo Man dijo que había otra cosa, quería que Yunho fuera suyo, que cuando lo tuviera nosotros íbamos a ser libres, sin embargo el día de las presentaciones nos enteramos que el que realmente quería a Yunho era Lee Seunho esa noche se llevó a Yunho a la fuerza y esa noche ganamos nuestra libertad- cuando Changmin termino de hablar los otros tres se encontraban llorando amargamente mientras intentaban respirar.  
Jaejoong corrió al lado de Yunho llorando amargamente  
-lo … siento yunnie perdóname por favor- Jae intentaba acobijar a Yunho con su abrazo desesperado mientras Yoochun parecía un energúmeno pegándole a la pared y Junsu con las manos temblando abrazo a Changmin quien no lo rechazo sino se abrazo a el desesperado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- voy a sacarte de aquí yunnie- jae empezó a desatar las cuerdas rápidamente  
\- Yoochun ayúdame!!- grito rápidamente Yoochun fue a un armario y busco ropa y junto con Jae vistieron a Yunho, Yoochun no podía aguantar los sollozos al igual que Jae, el cuerpo de Yunho estaba destrozado y estaban asustados pues su pulso y respiración eran muy débiles, cuando lo terminaron de vestir salieron de ese cuarto junto a Changmin y Junsu tenían que hallar una forma de salir de ahí si ser vistos por Lee Seunho, en ese momento apareció Heechul  
\- estaba buscándolos vamos se por donde salir, ustedes traen auto?- le pregunto a Junsu  
\- si esta en el parqueadero  
\- esto es lo que haremos salgan por esa puerta y váyanse, Changmin recuerdas la casa que un día fuimos a ver con Yunho?  
\- si hyung queda a tres horas de aquí  
\- escúchame bien changmin esa casa está a nombre de ustedes cinco Yunho la compro por si algún día la necesitaban tienen que manejar hasta allá no se detengan por ningún motivo y no miren atrás Lee Seunho va a enfurecerse si sabe que Yunho desapareció, apenas pueda comunicarme con ustedes los llamare, por cierto Jae es bueno volver a verte- dijo Heechul  
\- Gracias no sé cómo pagarte todo esto- dijo Jaejoong  
\- Solo amalo y cuídalo con eso me pagaras ahora váyanse- Changmin se acerco a Heechul y lo abrazo- Minnie ya estas con tus hyungs cuídate  
\- Gracias hyung- los chicos salieron rápidamente y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al auto, Jae y Junsu se acomodaron en la parte trasera con Yunho sobre sus piernas mientras Yoochun manejaba y Changmin iba de copiloto para ensenarle el camino, Yoochun arranco a toda velocidad y como dijo Heechul no miraron atrás lo único que les importaba era alejar a Yunho de las garras de Lee Seunho


	8. Chapter 8

Lee Seunho subía las escaleras tranquilamente, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito y por lo que se había dado cuenta ya muchos artistas se estaban empezando a retirar, con una gran satisfacción se dirigió a su cuarto donde tenía su más preciada posesión, sin embargo cuando entro la ira lo carcomió y empezó a gritar  
\- DONDE ESTA YUNHO? DONDE – los gritos atrajeron a sus empleados quienes asustados lo miraban pues su rostro se había trasfigurado- DONDE ESTA MI YUNHO DIGANME DONDE ESTA   
\- No lo sabemos señor no vimos salir a nadie de las habitaciones ni vimos que alguien subiera  
\- NOO PUEDE ESTAR LEJOS BUSQUENLO AHORA- todos salieron inmediatamente a busacrlo sin embargo no lo iban a encontrar pues ya estaba muy lejos con sus miembros- te encontrare donde sea Yunho eres mio solo mio jajajjajaj- empezó a reir de una forma siniestra mientrs Heechul quien se había escondido en una habitación cercana se prometió que no permitiría que ese hombre se acercara a Yunho  
JAEJOONG PV  
Apenas llegamos a la casa acomodamos a Yunho en una habitación, su pulso y respiración ya había mejorado un poco sin embargo no despertaba, ninguno sabíamos que hacer estábamos asustados ver a Yunho en esa situación nos destruía internamente, pero tenía que ser fuerte así que me puse y empecé a preparar el baño había que bañar a Yunho, el resto al verme también empezó a ayudarme, Junsu se levanto y dijo   
\- En el armario vi mucha ropa parece sr que Heechul hyung ya estaba preparado, voy a traerla para poder cambiara luego del baño.  
\- Está bien Junsu trae también algunas vendas hay que curarlo- le dije mientras me dirigía a changmin Min trae a Yunho con cuidado, Yoochun ayúdale, cuando lo trajeron lentamente lo empezamos a desvestir Changmin no pudo de la impresión de ver el cuerpo de Yunho y tuvo que salirse, Junsu entro dejo la ropa y sollozando salió del baño, Yoochun en cambio al igual que yo se mordía los labios y me ayudaba a bañar a Yunho mientras nuestras lagrimas salían, yo por dentro moría pues aunque lo negué por mucho tiempo amaba a Yunho con toda mi alma y vero en ese estado me partía el corazón, pronto lo pudimos bañar y curar las heridas con Yoochun lo volvimos a recostar. En ese momento entro Changmin al cuarto y se recostó junto a Yunho, era como ver a un niño buscando por protección rápidamente Yoochun abrazo a Changmin con fuerza mientras este sollozaba  
\- Tenía miedo…. El me cuida..ba pero yo quería también verlos ..a ustedes..no me dejen solo  
\- Nunca más minnie nunca más- le dije yo mientras acariciaba su cabello- que te parece si te hago algo de comer?- le pregunte intentando sonreír, el me volteo a ver y pude ver un poco de alegría en sus ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza  
\- Porque no descansas junto a Yunho un rato mientras Jae hace la comida?- le dijo Yoochun con ternura, Changmin se aferro a la camisa de Yunho y enterró su cara en el pecho de este mientras lloraba pero pronto el sueño lo venció, Chun me miro y me dijo  
\- Jae ve yo los cuido- Salí como un autómata por la puerta y cuando estuve cerca a la cocina no pude mas mis lagrimas salieron como un rio y sollozaba con fuerza, fui un estúpido por mi culpa Yunho esta así y Changmin se siente inseguro, Junsu quien estaba en a sala se me acerco y lloro conmigo porque los dos sentíamos culpa los dos buscábamos que las lagrimas pudieran calmar el dolor que sentíamos y la furia que nos carcomía al saber el sufrimiento de ellos. Paso una hora antes de que nos pudiéramos calmar, me pare y le dije a Junsu que fuera a descansar que iba a hacer algo de comer, mientras estaba en la cocina solo pensaba en que de ahora en adelante no iba a dejar ni que Yunho ni changmin desaparecieran de mi vista, me iba a encargar de que volviéramos a ser la familia que éramos antes.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaejoong había terminado de hacer la comida y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Yoochun con Yunho y Changmin, cuando entro vio a Yoochun mirando con los ojos vacios por la ventana  
-Chun?  
\- Hyung porque fuimos tan ciegos? Porque no nos dimos cuenta?- le pregunto Yoochun a Jae mientas miraba el paisaje  
\- no lo sé Chun, solo sé que no voy a perderlos una vez mas- respondí Jae con determinación- ayúdame a despertar a Changmin la comida esta lista- Yoochun se acerco a Changmin y empezó a levantarlo con delicadeza   
\- Changmin ah despierta ya está la comida anda Pequeño levántate- Changmin se le levanto alterado y al ver a Yoochun se abrazo a el  
\- pensé que era un sueño, pensé que no era verdad que estaban conmigo- Yoochun lo abrazo con fuerza y lo calmo  
\- estamos aquí Pequeño no te vamos a dejar, anda ve a comer  
\- Si changmin deje a Junsu con la comida en el comedor anda ve a comer- dijo Jae con ternura, Changmin soltó a Yoochun y se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Jae   
-Chun vamos a comer nosotros también tenemos que tener fuerzas- los dos salieron de la habitación no sin antes cerciorarse que Yunho estuviera bien  
Una vez estaban sentados en el comedor Changmin empezó a comer con dedicación la comida preparada por Jae, mientras los demás también comían y lo observaban con ternura, era como si volvieran atrás estando juntos solo les hacía falta Yunho. Paso una hora en la que no fueron necesarias las palabras el silencio les dejaba disfrutar de la reunión sin embargo ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Yunho alerto a todos, rápidamente se dirigieron allí y cuando abrieron la puerta, Yunho se encontraba arrodillado al pie de la cama con la vista al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, El primero en reaccionar fue Jaejoong quien se acerco lentamente hacia el  
\- Yunnie? Qué pasa?- sin embargo ninguno de los cuatro se esperaba escuchar lo que Yunho dijo  
\- A…mo Seunho lo siento no me haga daño lo.. siento lo siento- sollazaba Yunho sus ojos estaban desenfocados eran casi vacios como si ya no hubiera alma en ese cuerpo, por las mejillas de Yunho corrían lagrimas imparables que a cada minuto aumentaban y a todos se les partió el corazón cuánto daño le habia hecho Lee Seunho a Yunho para que no los reconociera? Que le había hecho para se rompiera de esa forma? , Jaejoong abrazo a Yunho llorando, los otros tres se abrazaron entre sí impotentes porque Yunho ya no era su hyung alegre y sano ahora parecía un muñeco roto que no dejaba de susurrar  
\- Lo siento amo, lo siento


	10. Chapter 10

Jaejoong saco fuerzas y cogió la cara de Yunho para mirar esos ojos desenfocados llenos de temor  
\- Yunho yunnie soy yo Jae, no soy tu amo, tu no tienes amo por favor reacciona- sin embargo Yunho seguía repitiendo  
\- Lo sie..nto amo lo siento  
\- NO óyeme Yunho mirame bien soy Jae por favor reconoceme yunnie- Yunho salto con el grito de Jae y dejo de hablar mientras que jae pudo deslumbrar el los ojos de este el reconocimiento- eso es yunnie mirame soy Jae ya no estas con ese mosntruo estamos los 5 aquí juntos  
Los otros tres se acercaron y se abrazaron a los dos mayores llorando silenciosamente cuando Yunho respingo al contacto, sin embargo no lo soltarían tenían que mostrarle a su hyung que eran reales y que no lo iban a dejar, Yunho lentamente se fue relajando en el abrazo y se acurruco en el pecho de Jaejoong sin emitir sonido alguno simplemente mirando al vacio hasta que el cansancio lo volvió a vencer  
Cuando vieron que Yunho se volvía a dormir Jae se acomodo con el en la cama mientras lo abrazaba y fue ahí cuando se fijo en el collar que colgaba dl cuello de Yunho con las insignias de aquel monstruo, rápidamente se lo quito y se dirijo a Yoochun  
\- Desaste de eso Yoochun- dijo Jaejoong con desprecio mientras Yoochun cogía el collar y lo botaba por el inodoro. Changmin se acerco a Jaejoong   
\- Porque no nos reconoce hyung?  
\- Creo que ese monstruo lo torturo hasta romper su voluntad y de paso jugó con su mente no te preocupes Changmin lo vamos a recuperar- Jaejoong miro a Yunho y decidió inspeccionar todo su cuerpo ya que cuando lo habían bañado con Yoochun evitaron mirarlo debido a su condición pero quería saber lo que en realidad le habían hecho.  
Lentamente le fue levantando la camisa mientras se iban descubiertos las marcas de látigos y quemaduras, lo volteo y su espalda estaba igual, todos estaban llorando consternados el cuerpo de Yunho estaba destruido, Jaejoong decidió bajarle el pantalón y su piernas estaban en las mismas condiciones, sin poder aguantar mas Jaejoong lo volvió a cubrir mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza prometiéndose no solo protegerlo sino hacerle pagar a Lee Seunho todo el daño que le hizo, esa noche ninguno durmió pensando en todo lo que Yunho tuvo que pasar.  
Cuando llego la mañana Yoochun decidió que debían hacer algo para no levantar sospechas en Lee - Seunho así que hablo con todos en el comedor  
\- Debemos aparecer en público no podemos permitir que Lee Seunho sospeche que Yunho esta con nosotros  
\- Como le vamos a hacer Chunnie?- pregunto Junsu asustado, sin embargo Changmin hablo antes de que Yoochun pudiera contestar  
\- Yo tengo la solución Heechul hyung ya se encargo de eso, mira tu twitter hyung en este momento JYJ está saliendo a sus vacaciones en las vegas   
\- Como le hiciste?- pregunto Junsu  
\- Anoche hable con hyung y el consiguió unos dobles y de paso se hizo pasar por Jae hyung hablando con Cjes- explico Min dejándolos a todos sorprendidos   
\- Pero Changmin también puede sospechar de ti?- dijo Jaejoong  
\- No te preocupes Hyung Lee Seunho piensa que yo Salí del país hace una semana, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por recuperar a Yunho hyung  
Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon los llantos de Yunho, se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación pero no lo encontraron, sin embargo los llantos provenían del baño entraron y vieron Yunho sentado en el piso de la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre el sus ojos estaban desenfocados sin embargo lloraba amargamente y aun tenía toda la ropa puesta.  
El primero en reaccionar fue Junsu quien apago la ducha y lo cubrió con una toalla, pero al intentar desvestirlo Yunho empezó a llorar mas fuerte por lo cual Junsu se asusto y miro a los demás con miedo  
\- Dejame a mi Junsu- dijo Jaejoong mientras se acercaba a Yunho, cuando le fue a quitar la camisa Yunho salto de su sitio y se pego a la pared mientras sollozaba mas fuerte, todos podían ver miedo en sus ojos  
\- Amo por favor no, prometo portarme bien amo- repetía Yunho mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, Jae se paro frente a el y lo miro a los ojos  
\- Yunho tienes que reaccionar mirame- Yunho no lo miraba sino que lloraba mas fuerte- Yunho mirame por favor- sin embargo Yunho no respondía, Jaejoong sabía que Yunho estaba en un estado de negación pero el sabía que si Yunho quería un amo tendría que darle un amo  
\- Chicos no se asusten pero creo saber la forma de controlar el estado de ánimo de Yunho , pero para hacerlo tengo que ser autoritario con el hacer que su mente me acepte como su amo para poder manejarlo- los otros tres asintieron y salieron del baño mientras Jaejoong se preparaba mentalmente pues tenía que ser firme para poder tratar a Yunho  
\- Amo… Yunho es bueno amo.- decía Yunho temblando  
\- Si eres bueno Yunho ahora mirame cuando te hablo es una orden- dijo Jaejoong con voz autoritaria, Yunho alzo la vista rápidamente y aunque sus ojos eran vacios Jaejoong dislumbro el reconocimiento en ellos- eso es Yunho yo soy tu nuevo amo, Seunho no está aquí, sin embargo no me llamaras amo soy Jae, se que me recuerdas, se que en el fondo sabes que no te haremos daño, de ahora en adelante confiaras en nosotros- ordeno Jaejoong, le estiro la mano a Yunho y este lentamente la tomo, Jaejoong aprovecho para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído- ahora eres mio, sabes que estarás seguro conmigo no me puedes rechazar yo te cuidare- lentamente lo despojo de su ropa y lo baño, luego lo vistió Yunho parecía un niño pequeño con los cuidados de Jaejoong que se preguntaba cuan dañado estaba Yunho. Una vez vestido lo llevo al comedor donde los otros tres los esperaban ansiosos  
\- Siéntate al lado de Changmin anda- Yunho miro a Changmin y lentamente se sentó al pie de el sin mirar a nadie y temblando  
\- Ya te dije Yunho no tienes que temer de nosotros ahora come.- le dijo Jaejoong, todos observaron como Yunho intentaba coger la cuchara pero no podía era como si fuera extraño para el Changmin no pudo más y cogió la cuchara y empezó a paladear a Yunho como un niño pequeño observo los ojos de su hyung y vio dolor y desesperanza un niño solo y abandonado parecía Yunho, Changmin daba de comer a Yunho con ternura mientras Junsu y Yoochun comían con lagrimas en los ojos su hyung estaba muy mal. Cuando Changmin termino de alimentar a Yunho este miro a Jae  
\- A…Ja..e  
\- Si Yunho?- pregunto jae mirándolo con ternura  
\- Gr…gra…gracias- dicho esto Yunho se levanto y sin que nadie lo previera se sentó en las piernas de Jae y se acurruco en su pecho pronto se volvió a quedar dormido mientras Jae lo miraba con ternura y besaba su frente  
\- Pronto estarás bien nosotros te vamos a cuidar.


End file.
